1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to car seats and strollers; and, more particularly, to improved apparatus for converting a conventional car seat to a stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,956, I describe apparatus for converting a car seat to a stroller. In this patent, the rear wheels of the apparatus are fixed in position and disposed beneath the base of the framework of the apparatus. When this structure is used in a car, the rear wheels abut against the seat of the car when the apparatus is used with the wheeled assembly as a permanent part of the apparatus. This renders the apparatus awkward to use since the car seat juts away from the seat of the car making it uncomfortable and unstable. Also, it is difficult to use the existing seat belts of the car to strap in the child further.
There thus exists a need for apparatus for converting a car seat to a stroller wherein the wheels thereof can be pivoted or rotated out of the way, when the apparatus is used as a car seat, then quickly and easily pivoted or rotated into operative position when it is desired to use the apparatus as a stroller.